


Over

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: It's been a year





	Over

Arthur paced in his place. It was the first time he had a week off in two years. Which wasn’t really true, he’d had time off from work before, but for the first time, these days weren’t filled with tons of appointments or a trip to another city. 

He’d had great plans for this down time; like sleeping in, reading a lot of books, finally unpacking the last moving boxes that were still in the basement from his move two years ago. Instead of doing all that, he had woken up at his usual time, eaten a lot of junk food and was bored. 

Bored was probably not the right expression. For the first time he didn’t have things to do to distract him. They had broken up a year ago and even though it got easier to pretend that he was alright, he just wasn’t. He was still deeply hurt about things that had been said and accusations that had been thrown at him. None of them were true but his stupid pride had prevented him from arguing. 

And so he had walked out of his life. The only man he’d ever loved was gone. 

Trying to swallow against the lump in his throat, Arthur felt his chest tighten as he slumped onto the couch. He buried his face in his hands and had trouble breathing when for the first time since it happened, the tears started welling up. 

Merlin was gone. And he wouldn’t come back.


End file.
